rock_metalfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Sjabloon:When The Wild Wind Blows (Iron Maiden, 2010)
Have you heard what they said on the news today? Have you heard what is coming to us all? That the world as we know it will be coming to an end Have you heard, have you heard? He sees them in the distance where the darkened clouds roll He could feel tension in the atmosphere He would look in the mirror, see an old man now Does it matter they survive somehow? They said there's nothing can be done about the situation They said there's nothing you can do at all To sit and wait around for something to occur Did you know, did you know? As he stares across the garden looking at the meadows And wonders if they'll ever grow again The desperation of the situation getting graver Getting ready when the wild wind blows Have you seen what they said on the news today? Have you heard what they said about us all? Do you know what is happening to just every one of us Have you heard, have you heard? There will be a catastrophe the like we've never seen There will be something that will light the sky That the world as we know it, it will never be the same Did you know, did you know? He carries everything into the shelter not a fuss Getting ready when the moment comes He has enough supplies to last them for a year or two Good to have because you never know They tell us nothing that we don't already know about They tell us nothing that is real at all They only fill us with the stuff that they want Did you know, did you know? He's nearly finished with the preparations for the day He's getting tired that'll do for now They are preparing for the very worst to come to them Getting ready when the wild wind blows He sees the picture on the wall, it's falling down upside down He sees a teardrop from his wife roll down her face, saying grace Remember times they had, they flash right through his mind left behind Of a lifetime spent together long ago will be gone They've been preparing for some weeks now For when the crucial moment comes To take their refuge in the shelter Let them prepare for what will come They make a tea and sit there waiting They're in the shelter feeling snug Not long to wait for absolution Don't make a fuss; just sit and wait Can't believe all the lying, All the screens are denying That the moments of truth have begun Can't you see it on the TV? Don't believe them in the least bit Now the days of our ending have begun Say a prayer when it's all over Survivors unite all as one Got to try and help each other Got the will to overcome I can't believe all the lying, All the screens are denying That the moments of truth have begun Can't you see it on the TV? Don't believe them in the least bit Now the days of our ending have begun When they found them, had their arms wrapped around each other Their tins of poison laying near by their clothes The day they both mistook an earthquake for the fallout, Just another when the wild wind blows...